Damn it, these two
by AnArmyBoysCowGirl
Summary: Just a little One-shot. Gohan's kept loving Piccolo a secert for so long but its to much for him to hold back. And Piccolo cant resist the same feeling he has back for his old student.I suck at summerys.Read and Comment please


**This is just a small one-shot about how Gohan and Piccolo got together...**

**Just alittle insight into Anabell if you havent read any of my other Dragon Ball Z stories. Anabell is Goku's oldest daughter and has been a pain in Piccolo's neck since she was little. When he took Gohan in to train but not Anabell it only got worse. He didn't believe in training girls but he felt for the girl since she was beaten or ignored by her mother, Chi-Chi. When he didn't tain her, she trained herself and over the years time and time again she impressed him with her strenght. And by the time she was 13 and 14 , he had fallen in love with the girl.**

**Anyway please Read it and Comment it...Give me your thoughts and suggestions even if its good or bad :) Please and thank you :)**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

The cool night breeze swirled around them making his cape blow behind him and her blond curls slip into her face. She was sitting on the old faded brown backpack that she had been carrying around with her for years as she looked down over the lookout deck at the clouds below them. Tears were welling up in her ice blue eyes but she kept it back determined not to cry or show any weaknesses around Piccolo. Ever since she was a little girl and Piccolo wouldn't train her she refused to cry in front of him. Once in awhile she slipped up on that determination but today she wasn't going to cry no matter what. She was doing this for him; she tried to remind herself to keep the tears back. Leaving him would make him realize who he really loved and he wouldn't have to waste his time playing games with her.

He gritted his teeth hating this pull she had over him. The pull that made him love her so damn much. Even about to cry she was so beautiful. All he wanted to do now was go to her and hold her and find some way of making her forget all about this idea of traveling the world all by herself. Anabell was only 17 and sometimes not the brightest when it came to making big decisions. She needed him to watch out for her like he has since she was young or she might do something that would hurt her or she would regret. He didn't understand why she was doing this? Why was she putting the both of them though this pain if they both knew they loved each other?

"You said MY Gohan, Piccolo..." she whispered suddenly not looking up at him.

He stared down at her confused and he suddenly felt nerves at Gohan's name. The feeling felt strange, he had felt something kind of like this but this time it was different. At Gohan's name, his heart seemed to skip and beat then beat faster. After all the years he's been on this Earth he's never thought he had a heart but after meeting these two siblings they've been driving his heart wild. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

Finally she looked back up at him pushing back her curls. "The other day while we were in the fields I told you about Gohan getting accepted into that school in the city. You said 'My Gohan -is smart he'll get into any school he wants.'" her voice cracked slightly and she trembled.

Quickly Piccolo shook his head. "I made a mistake, Anabell."

"No you didn't." she stood up and faced him. "You never say MY something unless it means a lot to you. And even around Gohan I can see you care a lot for him-"

"He used to be my student- he's a good friend-"

Ana slowly shook her head giving him a weak smile. "That's what makes you feel so close to him. You can't lie to me, Piccolo, you feel something stronger when you're with him then besides just friendship. You love him."

He glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest. He hated how she could read him like this. But she was right he did. He loved the kid he used to think was a brat. This wasn't right. The tiny curly cue girl in front of him was the girl he loved. He had kissed, caressed and made love to her, he swore his love.

"Y-you need to realize this now and move on to him." She continued looking down at the marble deck. "I want the both of you to be happy-"

"Damn it, Anabell!" he yelled uncrossing his arms shocked she looked up at him. "You've always been like this! Wanting what's best for others! But what is best for you?" She was a cocky girl most the time but when it came down to it she was a kind caring girl and right now he hated that part of her.

The wind blew harder as she stomped her foot balling up her own fists and biting her lip looking up at him. "I am thinking of myself, Piccolo! You know art means a lot to me and you know exploring different mediums around the world has been my dream. Now I'm going on this adventure while I have the chance. Even if I begged you, you wouldn't follow me. You would just wait. I can't go and have you waiting here, Piccolo. If you want me you have to be at my side-" she choked again and her tiny boney frame shuttered frailly. "If you don't want me... then do what I tell you...Realize Gohan is the one you want and go to his side..."

Piccolo watched her in silence as she fought the tears with all she had. Again she was beautiful. Just in ripped up jeans, a white tank top, a thin dark blue jacket, a blue scarf hung loosely from her neck and her favorite blue sneakers and white blond curls hung loosely around her face coving her cold blue eyes. He had never felt his angry or confused in his life. The simple banded diamond ring in his pocket felt heavy. It was for her. But was it really? No... It wasn't. He loved Anabell but she couldn't be his lover. She was his best friend nothing more. While he was in thought staring down at the white marble tile that reflected the sparkling stars above them she had picked up her backpack that was full of her belongings and swung it over her shoulder.

"How are you going to get where you're going? Do you have any money?" he asked her softly.

She didn't look up at him she played with the sleeves of her jacket. "I have money saved up. I'm camping and flying there myself to save money..." she whispered.

He nodded slowly. "Your mother? Your brothers?"

"My mom doesn't care. After I stepped foot out of her house she told me good riddance and never come back. Goten and Gohan were sleeping but I left them notes on their nightstands..."

He nodded slowly and crossed his arms over his chest not knowing much more to say. "I do love you, Anabell..." he mumbled.

She turned around and looked at him tears stinging the corners of her eyes and her lip quivering. Suddenly she ran to him throwing her thin arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. "I love you to, Piccolo..." she whimpered into his chest holding him tightly, her fingers digging into his uniform and her body shivering and shaking with each breath.

Slowly he looked down at her softly and sighed uncrossing his arms and laying one hand gentle on the back of her curly head holding her to him. He bent his head low down and pressed his lips to the top of her head for a long minute closing his eyes trying to forget this pain. Before letting go of her and she backed up keeping her head low and using her sleeve to wipe the glistening tear sliding down her cheek quickly. Without saying anything else she turned and ran to the edge of lookout deck her shoes making quiet tapping on the tile before jumping up in the air.

Piccolo stared after her then took a step forward. "Anabell!" he called after her roughly. Shocked she hesitated in the dark sky and looked back at him. "Take care of yourself and don't do anything reckless, girl."

She grinned halfheartedly. "I'm a big girl now, Piccolo. I can handle things myself."

He smirked and nodded once his face turning back to stony. She turned taking her curls that bounced down to her shoulders and twisted them up into a loose bun and then took back off into the sky, within seconds she was gone. It was silent after that the only sounds were the wind whistling around him and ruffling his cape. He stood there for hours just thinking leaving the ring in his pocket but he refused to reach in and take it. He didn't want to see it right now. Finally he sat cross legged on the ground before floating into the air in meditation.

"Piccolo!"

Piccolo's eyes snapped open and he looked around to see who called him. Dende and Mr. Popo were still inside but when he looked up he saw Gohan shoot up from below and then touchdown lightly on the lookout deck. His black hair was tussled and in disarray, his eyebrows furrowed in worry, his dark eyes looking around franticly as he panted and he was shaking a bit in his blue tee-shirt and black pants. Piccolo closed his eyes for a quick moment remembering the blue Anabell was wearing last night but shook it off opening his eyes again. Inside his chest his heart started fluttering looking at the 15 year old boy who would soon be 16. He was gorgeous and handsome even just wearing ordinary clothes. Finally his eyes landed on the man and he tried to slow his heavy breathing.

"Piccolo!" he called anxiously again.

Slowly Piccolo lowered down and touched down to the lookout deck his heart pounding loudly in his sensitive ears. "What, Gohan?" he asked calmly.

Quickly the boy jogged to his side, waving the envelope that was crumpled from being clutched so tightly in his hand. "Where is she? She couldn't have just left! You and her-She can't leave for that long only visiting a couple times a year- Are you going with her? -She has to be still here! Is she asleep?-" he kept rambling on, going too fast.

Piccolo shook his head holding up his hand slightly. "No. No... She left, Gohan...I'm not going with her."

"But you two love each other! I can see it!" he cried.

It was silent for a long time as Piccolo looked down and Gohan looked up at his old teacher with pleading eyes. "We do love each other...but it's a different kind of love...she has her dream with art and she should stick to that dream...I have no interest in traveling the world looking at art like she dose...It just won't work for us..."

Gohan shook his head mixed between fury and being upset. "No! This isn't right!" Piccolo watched him in shock. He knew Gohan loved his sister but he never imaged he would get this upset with her leaving even if she would visit him when she could. The sun sparkled on a tears welled up in his eyes. He didn't know what to say or do. "I'm the worst! This is all my fault! If I hadn't told her that- she would have never left- you and her would still be together and still be happy!"

"This isn't your fault...It was our decision..." he said slowly confused.

"It is my fault! I never should have said that to her...I want you two to be happy- She was yours first- I know I can't have you- Oh!" Suddenly Piccolo went cold and his heart pounded so hard it made his chest ache. Gohan's eyes went wide as he stared at him and he clamped his hand over his mouth having said too much. It was silent for a long time and as cheek second went by Gohan's pale cheeks turned from light pink to a bright red. "I shouldn't have said that...I'll go now..." Finally he slowly mumbled though his hand then he quickly turned to run off.

But before he could take more than a couple steps Piccolo reached and grabbed the boy's muscular arm, spinning him back around to face him. Nervously Gohan looked down at his shoes biting his lip. "What did you tell Anabell?" Piccolo asked quietly.

"I-I-...every night...she comes in my room and we just talk...about different things...the other day...we were talking about love...And I told her- told her that...I-I...l-l-love you..." It was silent as Piccolo kept a stern but soft hand on Gohan's shoulder keeping him in place. He was so gorgeous and so innocent it drove him crazy. It was bad when Anabell made him feel like that but with Gohan it was worse...But he liked it. He didn't want to admit it but he liked the way his student made him feel. His stomach turned dropped and fluttered when he saw him. He watched Gohan's lower lip quiver and his whole body tremble and he couldn't help but just stare at how perfect he was. Damn it...these two...why do they drive him crazy? "She's my sister..." Gohan continued choking up as he fought his tears. "I love her so much she's my best friend...I want her to be happy...and...I love you, Piccolo...but I hurt you too by driving her away..."

A growl escaped Piccolo's lips as he let go of the young man and took a step back. He knew what he wanted. He wanted to hold this boy and swear his love to him but he was so confused. Anabell was standing just where he was last night. But she said she loved him but she left. What if this happened with Gohan? In his heart he knew he was just being overly couscous. Somehow he knew that if he told Gohan he loved him, he wouldn't leave.

Gohan watched his teacher tears blurring his vision. He felt so bad. Not only had he hurt and drove his best friend, his sister away but he had also hurt his second best friend, his old teacher. He closed his eyes and felt a tear slide down his cheek as he remembered lying in his bed talking his older sister that night. She was always giggly and bubbly but when she talked about Piccolo she was beside herself with excitement and happiness. It was so funny to watch her and he loved to see her that happy but it made him feel tiny bit jealous. He wished to be that happy. He didn't want just anyone to be happy with like that, he wanted this big hard green man that was standing in front of him. Ever since Piccolo gave up his life for him when he was little he loved him more than just a friend or apart of his family. When he told Anabell that she had stopped playing with her blond curls and had stared at him though the darkness for a long time. He had though she was angry at him but finally she just giggled weakly and told him it was fine. Neither of them said anything else after that. She had gotten back up, kissed his forehead then left his room to go to her own room. And then this morning when he was woken up by a screaming crying Goten jumping on his bed holding a note in his tiny fist he feared something had happened. After he read his own note that was left for him on top of his book on his nightstand, his fear came true. He had hurt her enough to make her leave.

"She's so much like your father, Gohan..." Piccolo whispered softly suddenly. Gohan looked up at him sniffling. "She puts someone else's happiness before her own. Even if it-" he growled dangerously again balling up his firsts to keep from cursing. "-irritates someone to death, she'll do it...She saw we were not right together- and she finally decided to do something for herself for a change. Really it helps out both of us...She gets to travel, go study art, go to her parties...and I can move on to someone else-"

"Someone else?" Gohan sniffled confused, suddenly his watery eyes narrowed and he started looking angry. "Are you saying you're in love with someone else other than my sister?"

Piccolo nodded once. "I love Anabell very much. But the person I love the most is standing right in front of me..."

Gohan's eyes widened and the note from his hand slipped and fell to the ground. He was in too much shock to speak; he had never felt this way before. He had never had a girlfriend or boyfriend, never been kissed and never been in love. Piccolo was the one he had dreamed about giving him his first kiss. But... Ana... She had been sneaky and left for them to be together...But would this still hurt him. 'When I come back I better see you with a girlfriend or boyfriend.' she had written in his note. In his head he could imagine her saying it. Serious at first, her hands on her hips then after she would giggle. She had said it. This had to be what she wanted. And he wanted his teacher's big strong warm arms around him so bad he couldn't stand it anymore. He ran forward throwing his own muscular arms around Piccolo's torso and he tried to keep a sob of happiness back but he couldn't anymore, a sob bubbled up on his lips and choked out as he squeezed him tighter.

Surprised Piccolo gasped as some of his air was knocked out of him as Gohan hugged him so tightly. The warmth from his arms made his heart pounded so hard it hurt and so loud he thought for sure Gohan could hear it or feel it beat against his chest on his cheek. Softly he laid a hand on the back of Gohan's messy black hair holding his body to him. This felt wrong after having done this to Anabell just last night. But it felt so good he couldn't let go and wouldn't if he could.

Gohan was overwhelmed with different feelings. He looked up and Piccolo, smiling brightly the tears that were welled up in his eyes spilling over and rolling down his round cheeks. It was awkward for Piccolo to be gentle with people; he was always so hard he had never really practiced being soft with someone. Anabell tried to teach him but he always felt ridicules doing it. But that's what Gohan needed. Gohan needed someone that could be gentle with him and show him love no matter how awkward it may be for Piccolo at first. Softly, slowly, he lifted the hand that wasn't laid onto of his black hair and placed it on his cheek, using his thumb to wipe away his tears. Gohan smiled and closed his eyes leaning the side of his face into his old teacher's big hand. How could Ana give this love up? How could she give up this warm feeling that rushes over his entire body and makes him that there's nothing going to be wrong ever again?

"I love you, Piccolo…" he whispered opening his eyes to look up at the dark eyes above him.

"I love you to, kid…" Piccolo smirked.

The 15 year old bite his lip, he couldn't hold this back anymore, and he needed to feel these dark green lips on his own. Quickly he reached up on tip toes and gave Piccolo a quick peck on his lips before coming back down, burying his face into his uniform, blushing a deep red. Surprised Piccolo blinked trying to figure out what had happened since it happened so fast. The boy in his arms was giggling nervously and Piccolo chuckled, seeing even his ears turn red from embarrassment. That quick peck wasn't enough for either of them, they both wanted more.

Hearing him chuckle Gohan frowned looking up, sadly. "Sorry…I've never kissed someone before..."

Piccolo grinned down at him. "Here…" He bent his head lower down and Gohan craned his head to look up at him, his heart pounding wildly and his cheeks burning. Again he couldn't hold it back anymore; Piccolo's lips were moving too slowly to meet his. He reached up on tip toes and pressed his lips to his. It felt so amazing, so perfect. The heat grew and he couldn't even control himself anymore, he wrapped his arms around Piccolo's neck and kissed eagerly at his lips making both their mouths open for each other to explore. His tongue darted into the older man's mouth and he pressed his whole body to him, feeling things he had never felt before.

Damn it, these two siblings, Piccolo growled in his mind feeling the younger body on his and the tongue dancing with his own. His own feelings grew and tightly he griped the boys crazy hair keeping his mouth crushed to his. This was better than any other kiss he's ever had. It made his mind go blank only noticing Gohan's burning touch. He couldn't think of anything else, not even his old love. Unwillingly he pulled away needing air, both of them pulled away panting keeping each other close, so that even when they breathed their lips brushed lightly against each other.

Quietly Piccolo chuckled again, still trying to catch his breath. "And you've never kissed anyone before, huh?"

"I tried to learn when I saw you and Ana kissing," he admitted guiltily.

Piccolo raised an eyebrow. "You saw us? "

"I was looking for you two to see if you wanted to train…You two were under the waterfall…I'm sorry.."

"Its fine…" he mumbled, wanting to just forget that he used to love her more than just a friend. "She's told us for years she knows what she's doing and I hold her to that word. She knows what she's doing by leaving us and starting her adventure while the Earth is at peace as we can start our own."

Gohan just nodded silently. 'Promise me, Gohan, don't think about me. Listen to what your mind, gut and hearts tells you and follow it. I'm going to do the same.' He bit his lip to keep back a whimper of mixed feelings but he kept it back doing what he was told to follow his instincts and do what he wanted. Now he wanted Piccolo. Softly he kissed his wet lips and held him tighter around the neck. His body with lust and slowly he kissed on down Piccolo's broad square jaw. Piccolo moaned, kissing the boys temple as he kissed his way down his jaw and neck. Suddenly when he felt his clothes being tugged on he opened his eyes and looked down at his ex student as he eagerly ripped at his clothes trying to expose more skin. As much as we wanted it and as much as he had his own desire to explore this young boys body he knew he couldn't. Gohan was only 15 to young for it. Shaking his head he grabbed his hands as softly as he could and held them still in his and took a step backwards.

"No, Gohan…" With big dark pleading eyes that were still slightly watery he looked up at Piccolo in disappointment. "You're too young for that…Maybe one day but not today…"

"But Piccccolooo!" he whined throwing his head back. "But Ana said you two did when she was younger than me-"

Growling Piccolo clapped a hand over Gohan's wet perfect round lips. "Enough about Anabell, Gohan! It was a mistake for us to do what we did then and we shouldn't have done it! I won't make the same mistake with you."

Gohan frowned and look down as he was scolded but nodded. "I'm sorry..."

"You've looked up at Anabell since you were young but she doesn't even make the right decisions all the time. Be yourself, Gohan…" Piccolo mumbled quietly, softly putting his hand back on his cheek. Gohan nodded at the wind blew again, causing the letter he had dropped to fly below them and land on his shoe. 'I've been reckless one too many times and I don't want you getting hurt. You're a smart kid. Use that head of yours and don't do something stupid you might regret. Take things slow. Then when you're ready go on.' "Don't try to be Anabell. It's not Anabell who I'm in love with. It's you. Just the way you are."

Slowly Gohan nodded and grinned, take things slow and be yourself, he could do that. He would do that. Just as long as he and Piccolo would be together forever and always. "I love you…" he said looking up at his teacher.

"I love you too." Piccolo murmured.

Gohan reached back up to kiss Piccolo's lips deeply as the wind blew around him, sending the letter swirling in the air around them, circling around them like a ribbon.

* * *

**In the story I'm writeing called Children, Anabell shows back up for the World Marcial Arts Tourament and it just briefly discripes how she left Piccolo so he and Gohan could be together. So I descided to put this little one-shot up to describe it better. So check out my story Children and see if you like it :)**

**I'm also working on a story about Anabell and Piccolo in love called Our Lifes over the Years but thats completly separtate from this story and Children...**

**Please Read it. Comment it. Give me your thoughts or suggestions please please please! :) Thank you**


End file.
